


Not Used To This

by cuddlesome



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bickering, Bisexuality, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Love Never Dies, Random & Short, additional rambling context in the author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Snapshot of Erik trying his damnedest with Raoul in bed.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, mentions of both of them/Christine because of course
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Not Used To This

Despite warming the petroleum jelly in his hands, giving as many reassurances as he could bear, and a few hypnotic notes hummed to take the edge off, Raoul remains far too tense. Erik can only get the very tip of his finger inside of him. The man is just as wound up as ever, maybe even more so.

“You’re not used to this, are you?” Erik tries to push inside at a different angle and is met with the same result.

“Having a man’s finger in my arse?” Raoul rolls his head to one side, cushioning it on a plumper portion of his pillow. “No. No, I’m not.”

‘A man’s finger,’ what an odd distinction to make. Had Christine ever..?

“That’s not what I meant,” Erik says.

Raoul scoffs. “Then what did you mean?”

“The Vicomte de Chagny doesn’t often find himself in such a place of vulnerability, does he?” 

Raoul says nothing, but his grimace speaks volumes. So does his cock, laying like a dead thing on one thigh. The circumcised tip is slick. Erik suspects it had arisen before when they’d sloppily kissed on the bed. Funny that moving on to something even more intimate had killed his arousal.

Erik leans forward to lick the limp organ, prompting it to twitch. The edge of his mask digs into Raoul’s thigh as he does so.

“Take that thing off,” Raoul says, reaching out.

Erik dodges the questing fingers. “I doubt that reminding you that you have a monster between your legs will be of great comfort.”

“I need no reminders. I’m perfectly aware.”

Any other conversation regarding his mask is silenced when Erik takes his limp member in his mouth. In record time, Raoul’s cock fattens and lengthens in his mouth until it presses to the back of Erik’s throat. Erik pulls back from it until Raoul’s cock bounces free with threads of spit connecting them.

He works his jaw as he glances at Raoul, who wears a dazed expression on his reddened face.

“Did you like that?” Erik asks, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. “I honestly can’t tell.”

Raoul nods once and looks away.

“Good. What else do you like?”

“Christine, ah,” Raoul says, a flicker of pain overcoming him before he forces himself to move on, “I always liked it when she played with my, er. My bollocks.”

Erik leans deeper still between Raoul’s legs, pressing kisses to his hairy inner thighs.

He brushes his malformed lips against his testicles, then extends his tongue to lick a figure eight around them. Opening his mouth wide, he sucks one inside.

Raoul’s alcohol-softened belly clenches and he groans.

Erik hums around him, then lets go to turn his attention to the other to similar results from Raoul.

For the first time in a while, Erik retries sliding his slick finger inside of Raoul. It slips in without any more protest than a squelch.

“Oh god, that feels... bizarre,” Raoul moans, walls clenching around Erik, trying to tense back up. “Quite bizarre.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unnecessary backstory to this bit of smut--I started writing a post-LND Raoul/Erik AU that ended up getting away from me and I'm going to end up making it an original fiction concept about two old chaotic bisexual rivals-turned-lovers that have to raise their son after the death of the Christine-equivalent in the late-Belle Époque period. I don't see this particular scene (or at least not this version of it) making it into the final draft so I thought I would post it on ao3. I might post other cut content from that work but it'll almost certainly be far in the future since it's not my main focus right now. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked the anal fingering.


End file.
